


Many the Miles

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Dealing with Distance, F/M, Prompt Fill, laura centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Laura returns from her second round of questioning and takes comfort in talking to Bill.(Written in response to "things you said with too many miles between us")





	Many the Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolcat202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolcat202/gifts).



> A/N: lolcat asked for "things you said with too many miles between us" on tumblr. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Laura walks as quickly as she can back to her tent after her release. She’s not sure (won’t be until someone reaches her for a debrief) but she thinks she may have been locked up for a day or two longer than last time. She hangs out the small flag around the entrance of her tent, a signal to whoever is on guard tonight that she’s back. She grabs the small blanket on her cot and wraps it around herself, hoping she’ll feel at least slightly less cold. Real warmth is too much to ask for. The day Bill returns and they leave this frakking excuse for a planet can’t come fast enough.

Just as she starts to feel her fingers again, Tyrol whistles near the front of the tent.

“I’m here,” she whispers, her voice coming out more strained than she anticipated. She straightens her shoulders and clears her throat as he steps in. His face is kind as he nods toward her.

“Madame President,” he greets and she doesn’t bother to correct him as she starts in on all the details. She explains how they let her keep her glasses but took her shoes this time. She addresses her concerns on what might change in policy and who they might take next. He explains that Saul is still there.

She thanks him as he exits and searches through her few belongings for the stolen sweater she always dons when she returns. His cologne is starting to fade too much for her liking but there’s enough of it to make her feel a little less alone.

She lays down on her cot and looks up at her ceiling, thinking of him eyeing Dradis like a hawk and planning when to come back.

“It’s probably been days since you slept,” she whispers. She swears she hears a faint _look who’s talking_  in reply. She smiles at the thought of his raised eyebrows.

“They’re becoming more relentless but so are we. You’d be proud of them, especially Saul. I don’t think I’ve ever understood why you kept him around so long until now. He’s been in more than the rest of us but you wouldn’t know it.” She sighs and tries to steer her mind toward something else. There will be enough time in the coming days to dwell on plans for the resistance.

She pulls the sweater closer and turns, spotting a sketch she’d been working on before they took her.

“I’m thinking of a big window in the living room, maybe a seat. I can read in the mornings while you make coffee.” She tries not to dwell too much on how certain she feels that he would be there. How his presence is just a given in her daydreams. “I’ve never had much of a green thumb but I’m learning enough to be an asset and not just with the kind of plants you smoke. I think I’d like a little boat to go out on the lake every once in awhile. Think you can manage that one, Admiral?”

She pulls the blanket around her and burrows as much as she can further into the sweater. The exhaustion of the past few days starts to settle in and she yawns as she can feel her body start to prepare for sleep.

“Just don’t take too long,” she whispers as she closes her eyes.


End file.
